Tiki Tong
Tiki Tong is the final boss of Donkey Kong Country Returns, as well as the boss of the Volcano. He is the leader of the Tiki Tak Tribe and is the reason why the Tikis are behaving so strange. He made his minions steal the Kongs' (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) Banana Hoard to make more Tikis. His level in the game is called Tiki Tong Terror. History Tiki Tong created his Tikis to help him take over Donkey Kong Island. He made the Tikis hypnotize the animals to help them take the Kongs' Banana Hoard. Tiki Tong set up a plant in the Factory, where Colonel Pluck and his Stompybot 3000 created more Tikis using the Kongs' Bananas. However, Tiki Tong's wicked plans were stopped short by the Kongs. When the heroes fly up to and enter Tiki Tong's lair, all of the other nine boss Tikis appear and throw the remaining Bananas in Tiki Tong's head. The Bananas then turn into banana juice by spinning around, and then spitting it on the Tikis. The action transforms Tiki Tong's minions into giant hands so that he can battle the Kongs and take care of them once and for all. Appearance Tiki Tong is a large, wooden head that bares a resemblance to a large drum. He has sharp, wooden teeth with orange and purple stripes below his bottom row of teeth. He has a flat, pointed noise and two huge spherical and uneven eyes. One of the eyes has the same orange and purple stripes with pointed eyelids while his other eye is bare with normal eyelids. His scleras are black and his pupils are red. Tiki Tong has red markings where his "ears" are located. Tiki Tong wears a crown with the outer ring having purple and orange triangular markings on the front. He also has orange fingers purple zig-zags on the backside. Attacks When Tiki Tong first gains his two hands, he performs three attacks. *His first attack is to lay his hands in the air and sweep them across the battle stage. The Kongs can avoid this attack by simply ducking. During this attack, the palms of his hands can face up or down. If the hand faces up, a Heart appears on it. Even though the Heart is right there, and jumping to it is tempting, the Kongs should not jump on them. If they do, Tiki Tong will close his hands, squishing the heroes. If the hands face down, the heroes can jump on the red button on them to damage Tiki Tong. *Tiki Tong also slams his hands on the floor of the battle stage. Sometimes, he quickly removes his hands, but other times, he leaves them there for a longer time, giving the Kongs some time to jump on one of the hands and damage the boss. Tiki Tong may also slam one hand instead of both. *The boss may also move his hands to both sides of the stage and then quickly clap them together. If th Kongs are caught when he claps his hands, they will lose a Heart. This can be avoided by jumping over either hand before Tiki Tong moves them. When Tiki Tong only has one hand, he performs the same attacks, but he is faster with them. When Tiki Tong loses both hands, he attacks by slamming his head in the ground, causing large shockwaves to appear. This will reveal his true weakness, a red button on his head. When it is damaged once, he can swoop his head down, which can be dodged by ducking. Tiki Tong can also send out four Flaming Tiki Buzzes' flaming heads to chase the Kongs. When it is damaged once more, he will rain down Flaming Tiki Buzzes' flaming heads. Combat Before the Kongs battle Tiki Tong, they must first fly the Rocket Barrel up to his lair (in a similar fashion to how the Rocket Barrel is ridden in Lift-off Launch, however, they must dodge spiked pillars that move across the stage (press the A button when one appears to speed up and pass the pillar, for these pillars can only be passed by using speed; normal speed will cause the Kongs to crash into the pillars and lose an Extra Life Balloon), Tiki enemies on spiked hot balloon-like objects that fly up close to the Kongs and try to ram into them, and many more. When the Kongs reach the bosses lair and the first phase battle begins, the heroes must try to jump on the red buttons on his hands when he slams them down on the stage. After each hand is damaged twice, they will fall apart into Bananas. In the second phase of the battle, the primates must jump on the red button on Tiki Tong's head to damage him. After Tiki Tong is damaged three more times, it explodes into Bananas, destroying the remaining Tikis and lifting the curse put upon the poor animals. The Tikis' tower is subsequently destroyed, when the heroes are blasted into the sky and Donkey Kong punches the moon onto it. The reward for completing the level is not just beating the game, but also unlocking the ninth, bonus world, the Golden Temple. However this temple cannot be accessed unless all Rare Orbs from the game's normal eight worlds are collected, despite the fact that it is unlocked after the boss is defeated. During the battle with Tiki Tong, there are no members of the Tiki Tak Tribe that cheer for the boss, etc, unlike other boss fights. Gallery TikiTongSilhouette-DKCR.png|When the Kongs die in any level of the Volcano, including Tiki Tong's battle, this silhoutte will show up. This is a silhoutte of Tiki Tong. TikiTong10-DKCR.png|The Kongs pound Tiki Tong's head for the last, defeating this wicked, wretched boss. TikiTong9-DKCR.png|Tiki Tong attempts to dive down and ram into the Kongs. TikiTong8-DKCR.png|Tiki Tong sends out Flaming Tiki Buzzes' fiery heads to go after the Kongs. TikiTong7-DKCR.png|The boss slams his head onto the ground, creating shockwaves. The Kongs are jumping onto the red button on the boss' head, attempting to damage him. TikiTong6-DKCR.png|Phase 2 of the battle begins. TikiTong5-DKCR.png|Tiki Tong loses one of his hands, which explodes into Bananas. This boss looks like he is in some REAL PAIN! But when a human gets his/her hand cut off, that is pain though. TikiTong4-DKCR.png|The boss claps his hands together while the apes dodge this deadly attack. TikiTong3-DKCR.png|The boss slams his hands on the ground. Wait! He has no arms! OMG!!! See those red buttons? If the Kongs jump on the red button, it will damage the boss' hand (depending on which one is jumped on). TikiTong2-DKCR.png|Tiki Tong performs his hand sweep attack. TikiTong1-DKCR.png|Phase 1 of the battle begins. Tiki Tak Tribe.png|This picture shows Tiki Tong and the nine boss Tikis along with the Kongs' Banana Hoard. Trivia *The word "Tong" in Tiki Tong's name might refer to tongs which are tools used to pick up things in a fire without touching them with bare hands. This name is well-chosen, for Tiki Tong lives in the Volcano and he does use a couple fire attacks. *This word "Tong" also rhymes with "Kong". * If the Kongs lose a life after encountering Tiki Tong, whether he wins or does not win, the "Question Mark" icon turns into Tiki Tong's head. *Tiki Tong's fight music is one of the three boss themes that can be unlocked and played in the game's "Extras" menu, the other two being Stu's boss music and Mangoruby's boss music. *All of the "Boss Tiki" instruments are used in Tiki Tong's battle theme. This includes the kalimba, maracas, gong, banjo, xylophone, accordion, and vocals, which represent Tiki Tong. Factory (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Category:Video game bosses Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns